Come Morning Light IchiHitsu
by SoulsLocket
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro wakes up to find himself curled up on a bed in a log cabin in the middle of the woods. He finds himself with Kurosaki Ichigo who tells him why hes here, and the reason will change Toshiro's life... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Come Morning Light

_Part 1_

The small fire crackled in the corner of the tatty room. The erotic ember breezed into the world of my life; it looked like it was spitting dancing demons from an ocean of red, orange and yellow silk. Like a heart beating inside of its' sheltered Forte, the cabin was alive with possibilities anew every day. The smoke from the fire floated up the large chimney breast and meandered whimsically up into the sparkling night sky. A crisp miasma of fresh pine and wood smoke floated peacefully in the atmosphere; even inside the small homely cabin. Hidden from the outside world, the cabin stood alone in the middle of a large forest inhabited by small animals such as rabbits and dear. Although inside was me and a boy with orange hair the cabin looked empty.

Six long hours dragged since we ran away from soul society, well when I say 'we' ran, Kurosaki ran with me; basically kidnapped. I found myself curled up on a large oak double bed at the back of the room with soft cotton sheets draped over my wounded body. My captains' robe still wrapped around my body with the number 10(十) still clearly placed on the back. My abnormal white hair stood out on the black cotton sheets and my skin looked like snow against the stygian colour. I wasn't quite sure that the bed was meant to be in here: I think it was moved out of the bedroom and placed in front of the fierce fireplace. To the right of me was a large rectangular gap in the wall, where I think a door was meant to be. Coming from it was this warm glow and the smell of cinnamon rolls to die for. This couldn't be the work of Strawberry: he isn't that kind of person. Plus I have never heard of a kidnapper to look after their victims, which would be very abnormal. I sunk my palms into the mattress in attempt to sit up but pain shot through my spine like a bullet going full speed ahead sending me back down into my original place in the mattress sinking deeper into it than before. Suddenly the mattress began to rise lifting my body from its sunken prison, this making me jump as it did. I looked to the side and to my surprise… Kurosaki sat peacefully on the side of the bed looking towards the wall.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" He asked as a smile slowly spread across his face. My forehead creased with anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" I roared: my pale skin turning a burning red colour, my fists clenching the jet black sheets and my body slightly adjusted itself.

"Calm down Toshiro, don't stress yourself," he gently pushed my body back down and placed my head on the puffed up pillows before tucking me comfortably in.

"Wha-what do you think you are doing Ku-Ku-Kurosaki! I am not a baby!" I pushed away his arms and scowled at him

"Shhh, there, there it's okay, just close your eyes" he moved a strand of hair from in front of my eye and tucked me back in again. I felt helpless and small, like I was a dog and he was my master or I was paralysed and the only person who could move me was Kurosaki.

"I won't stand for this Kurosaki! Why kidnap me? What's going on?" I asked with a slight stutter in my voice.

"I have had this secret for a long time, Genryūsai Yamamoto found out what it was…" He exhaled slightly before looking away from me, "and in order to protect the main… person in that secret…" he stood up "I had to run away, with you." He put his hands behind his head and inhaled and slowly exhaled with a sigh of regret.

"Why… me?" I asked my voice croaky at the time "And why am I wounded?" I couldn't seem to remember how I was wounded and why.

"I'm sorry about your wounds, I tried to get you away… they thought I was lying" a tear formed in his waterline but he wiped it away quickly.

"About what?"

"Some Shinigami didn't believe the word when it was spread, so they tried to attack you to see if I really…"

"Really what-"

"Really love you…" he interrupted "and I do Toshiro, I love you from the deepest part of my heart".

I didn't know what to say. I had no interest in men, but for some strange unexpected reason, I had the urge to kiss him.

"Kuro...saki…" the fear of what might come next frightened me, I knew this wasn't going to end up with us two smiling and forgetting all about it and, I also knew this wasn't going to end without a kiss at the very least. He slowly sat back down once again lifting the mattress; he looked in my direction but his head bowed down.

"You don't have to say anything, other than be disgusted" he muttered with a little croak sunken deep into his vocal cords. Disgusted is what I normally would be but my heart said otherwise.

"I think I love you too… Ichigo…" I whispered this time using his first name. What was happening to me? What was this coming too?

"Don't kid yourself, you don't love me, I've seen the way you look a Hinamori…" he sarcastically laughed. But I don't love Hinamori; I think I love Ichigo, not Hinamori, not Hinamori!

"NO!" I yelled my face burning red sending chills down his spine. He looked up at me with a fearful look smeared across his despondent face. "I love you and no one else!" the words slipped out of my mouth like a bar of wet soap, I couldn't stop saying things I never used to feel. Me and Kurosaki always used to argue and he would get on my nerves, is that what true love is? I suddenly found my body moving closer to his; despite the excruciating pain. My hands trailed along the black cotton sheets and ran over his hand as I gently stroked it. His eyes made contact with mine, forcing my body to freeze on the spot, they gave of a little twinkle. I couldn't resist, I grabbed his head and pulled it towards me before fiercely placing my lips on his. Instantly I think our hearts connected at that very moment as the heat between us raised to its highest point creating a warm, welcoming atmosphere which I wanted to hold onto forever. His lips felt as if they were meant to be there, like they were destined to be on mine for all eternity. His lips tasted of exotic fruits dancing on my taste buds with a warm sensation at the same time; like the warm, toasty feeling you get whilst snuggling up on the sofa with a blanket whilst watching a sloppy romance movie. As the kiss ended I felt my heart desperately cry for more but I looked up at his glowing eyes and smiled, this feels so right.

"Toshiro…" his eyes looked into mine deeply, but his voice hinted he was in shock, so was I.

"I… I don't know what's going on, I think I'm actually falling for you…" I heart suddenly broke when I remembered one vital piece of information: what would everyone say? In soul society romance isn't suggested, especially for captains such as myself, and the fact that I'm in love with another man isn't going to help either. One of the worst things is… breaking Hinamori's heart; she's obviously in love with me but I just don't feel the same way and to date Ichigo would send her down to her knees in tears. Ichigo's hand stroked the side of my cheek.

"It's okay, I'm afraid of what the others will say too…" he said with a sweet tender approach.

"I don't know how I never noticed before, how amazing you truly are and how I didn't fall in love with you the moment I saw you, I love you and I don't care what anyone says, if they don't accept it… I'll abandon my place as Captain of the 10th squad" it was all happening so fast: me being kidnapped, falling in love with my kidnapper, kissing my kidnapper and thinking about abandoning my place as the 10th squad captain. But what was next to come was more unexpected and shocking than all four of them put together…


	2. Chapter 2

Come Morning Light

_Part 2_

"I don't know how I never noticed before, how amazing you truly are and how I didn't fall in love with you the moment I saw you, I love you and I don't care what anyone says, if they don't accept it… I'll abandon my place as Captain of the 10th squad" I said with seriousness

"Don't be so stupid! You can't quit your job as captain! You have a squad to command! You can't give all that up for some stupid… boy!" that's it… he said exactly what my brain was telling me… but he totally disagreed with my heart. I was so: lost, confused, frightened and clueless on what to do next. It was like a piece of me that I longed to be filled but the path towards filling it was full of many obstacles.

"Just forget this ever happened!" I yelled as I forced my weakened body off the bed despite the pain and threw the cotton sheets off my body onto Ichigo and limped towards the large oak cabin door.

"TOSHIRO WAIT!" Ichigo cried but by the time he finished the T on wait, I had already left the building.

As I hopelessly dragged myself through the unfamiliar territory i.e. the forest, a sudden familiar retisu appeared in the soft breeze, this person wasn't as strong as me, but in the state I was in anyone could beat me.

"Renji…"

"Ah, Captain, what a surprise to see YOU here." He said sarcastically as he with drawled his Zanpakutō. I quickly grabbed mine and held it in front of me in a fighting stance, "Calm down captain, I just need to ask you a couple of questions," He grinned as he placed the tip of his sword on the leafy ground and leaned on the handle.

"What is it Abarai? I'm in a hurry so make it quick." I scowled.

"Question one, where is he? Question two, is he still alive? And finally, this is a demand, come with me." I took a deep breath in shock causing a little croak in my voice

"I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU!" I cried as I raised my Zanpakutō

"I did say it was a demand not an offer, didn't I? If you do not obey I will have to use force." He said with a sudden seriousness in his voice. I had no choice.

"BANKAI! Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru! " The gigantic ice dragon roared with anger as I commanded it to strike at Arabai missing by an inch. "AGHHH!" I let out a warriors roar.

Howl Zabimaru!" The Bamboo King glided through the air with such grace and speed as I quickly blocked it with my sword but feeling the power of the Bankai as I did forcing my body into a large oak tree. I couldn't withstand the pressure as my body was weak from the previous wounds; so my body was crushed breaking some of my bones. The crunch and crack from the breaking bones shot through my body causing one of the most painful feelings I've ever felt "AGHHH!" I cried, my eyes blood shot. The sun shone through the gaps in the trees getting into my eyes causing me to squint but that obviously blacked out my sight and before I knew it, it hit me.

A surprise attack came from behind; I couldn't have blocked it in my condition anyway. Instantly my body was sent plummeting to the ground; I blacked out. Not long after blacking out my eyes opened, could feel my body being dragged across sticks, twigs and dry leaves through the forest but the sun stopped me from being able to see clear, my sight was blurred anyway. I couldn't react I felt paralysed and unable to move or even squeak. Suddenly I heard more voices, I listened.

"Is she ok?"

"She's in shock, devastated"

"She was good enough to tell us, we would have never lived it down if she didn't"

"Who would a' thought eh? Kurosaki Ichigo and the little one" I scowled inside after that comment.

"I know, it's shocking, well they will both get their punishment once she gives out orders"

"Is da' orange brat alive?"

"Yes, but I'm not positive of his where a bouts as he didn't tell me"

"Ya' think he knows?"

"Positive, and to be honest, I think he felt the same"

"Oh my, she's gonna' love this, aint' she?"

"I agree with you there, well let's get him back to base we will squeeze it out of him"

"I think da' brats awake… just ta' be on da' safe side…" I felt a sudden thud before blacking out once more. My head spun round and round as moving images played in my dreams. I dreamt that me and Ichigo ran away into a dark cave and inside was a woman dressed in black surrounded by lots of candles, her face was covered with a black and white hollow mask with huge silver horns that curled over. Around the eyes was a gold swirl and it had no mouth. She carried a long silver pole in which she used as a walking stick. She didn't speak, she just pointed at Ichigo and suddenly all my friends: Rukia, Renji, Orhime, Ishida, Chad and even Matsumoto came in to the room and snatched him, ripping off all his limbs and munching on them like cannibals before the woman chuckled, getting louder and louder before forming into a wicked laugh. I woke up "ICHIGO!" I screamed croaking at the second I and the O sweat dripped from my head and chest as I breathed deeply. My body wouldn't stop shaking and I still couldn't move from the broken bones. I looked down to see I was topless with a bandage wrapped around my stomach and around my back, cuts and bruises were more evident than before on my body, including the old wounds. I was lying in a white bed but my wrists and ankles where tied to it. If I was gonna be tied up, it could at least be in Ichigo's bed.

"Ah, Captin' your awake," I looked up to see the most horrid face known to mankind, Ichimaru Gin.

"What's going on?" my body tensed causing me to scream in pain "AGHHHH!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you have broken ya' spine" he grinned as he walked to the side of the bed "Unfortunately we couldn't get anyone who would heal ya', so were doing it the old fashioned way"

"Why am I tied to this bed Ichimaru?" I demanded an answer

"Is he still in tha' cabin Toshiro?" he asked as he came up close to my face. I spat in his eye. "Well, well, well I suppose we will have to force it out of you" He said wiping the spit from his eye. He placed a pole on my chest and pressed down as my already broken spine cracked a little

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried

"Now tell me, Is he still in tha' cabin?" He grinned not releasing the pole, my eyes more bloodshot than ever.

"Y-y-yes" I replied, my voice had gone squeakier, I sealed my eyes tightly together in agony.

"Well thanks ya' Captin', I'll be off…" he laughed enhancing the 'I'll' "By the way" he said leaning on the white acrylic door frame, "Someone has come to visit you" he walked out the room and waved his hand behind his head "Buh bye!" I watched him leave the room and studied the shadow which was around the corner of the door. Long thin legs, huge hips, tiny waist and a ginormous chest, I wonder who it could be? I thought to myself sarcastically.

"TOSHIRO-KUN! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Matsum-m-moto!" I stuttered I couldn't believe she was here or they even let her visit! "I could be better" I half smiled. Suddenly her huge chest smothered my face and crushed me bringing the pain back "AGH, M-MATSUMOTO!" I yelled

"Oops sorry!" she pulled away "SO TELL ME, DID YOU LIKE… CREAM HIS STAWBERRYS?" She giggled in excitement

"Huh?" I didn't get it

"Taste his milk? Suck on his candy? Did he go inside you?" She asked loads of confusing questions over and over but I remained totally oblivious.

"I still don't get it!" I yelled trying to face palm myself but my body still remained unable to move.

"DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX?" she laughed hard. A vain formed on my fore head and it felt as if steam was coming out of my ears as my pale skin turned a sunburnt red colour.

"MATSUMOTO! NO WE DID NOT!" I blushed. A silent growl was evident under my breath.

"Awwww, the captain is shy!" She said in a mocking tone "It's okay Toshiro-kun! You can tell me anything!" She giggled as she stroked my cheek.

"GET OFF!" I growled "And I am your captain, address me as Captain or Captain Hitsugaya" I moaned. She looked down at me as tears formed in her waterline "What's wrong Rangiku?" I asked with a slight concerned tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry Captain…" she sniffed as she turned around looking at the ground. She clenched her fists tightly trying to hold back her tears. What was wrong with her?

"There's no need to cry, I know you didn't mean to call me-"

"It's not that…" she sighed still holding back the many tears she had locked away inside.

"What is it then?" I asked turning my head slightly as I could only go so far. Suddenly she glared into my eyes tears streaming down her face.

"Good-bye, Toshiro-kun".

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Come Morning Light

_Part 3_

"Good-bye, Toshiro-kun" one of her tears dropped onto the bed sheets and she turned around and slowly walked towards the door.

"MATSUMOTO WAIT!" I cried after her but she didn't respond. She slowly approached the door handle and pulled it shut behind her. What was going on? Everyone seemed to have changed or turned against me and all I wanted is to be understood; Is that too much to ask for? I still lay in the same position as I did when I woke up: I couldn't move anyway. My head was still turned slightly so that I was facing the door which Rangiku exited from. In my mind played images of my life with Ichigo and I couldn't believe it had come to this: me falling desperately in love with him. My lips felt bare without his settled there, my body felt cold without his chest against mine and my hear t felt empty without him around. All I wanted is my sweet lover in my arms but he seemed so far away, I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I was like a small bottle of diet cola being shaken up and inside of the lid lay small Mento mint and at any moment that mint could drop into the liquid and force the bottle to explode, a few more shakes and I won't be able to take it anymore and I will eventually explode. My eyes suddenly started to burn as dire tears filled up my eyes until they over flooded and ran down my cheek and slipped into the crook of my neck causing me to silently whimper in sadness, pain and regret; regret of running away from reality. I suddenly felt cold and I began to shiver, I wanted to curl up into a ball and bury my head in my knees, but one, I was tied down and two, I couldn't move anyway. I closed my eyes slowly and the remaining tears rolled down my cheek and connected together to form a big tear which dropped onto the sheets leaving a small wet patch. I remembered all the memorable times I spent with Ichigo and I realised, every second I spent with him was memorable to me; I just didn't realise that before. Three words slipped out of my mouth before I softly fell asleep "…I love you".

_Kurosaki Ichigo:_

Inside I felt as if I should have gone after him but I thought to myself, maybe he would come to terms and accept it by himself. Even I haven't come to terms with it yet, my mind is still thinking I'm that 16 year old teenager with orange hair who had a desperate dire crush on a captain who is way out of his league. The once warm and toasty cabin suddenly felt gloomy and cold like some evil presence was lurking within the old walls. Misery or bad luck always comes crawling to me when I show even the slightest bit of happiness or if a smile is spread across my face. A high school crush, a teen crush or one that 'won't last long' is what some may call it but, his is for real and I've never felt this way about anyone before in my whole life. When we kissed I felt sparks between us like we were meant to be. I felt empty and sad, lost and frightened when he wasn't around, like a sun burn that won't stop stinging till some after sun had been put on it, Toshiro was my after sun and I was the stinging sun burn. A lay back on the bed and stared at the fan on the ceiling, watching it spin round and around almost making me fall asleep. **BANG, BANG, BANG. **There was a sudden knock on the door, but when I say knock it sounded like someone was trying to break in. I dived to my feet, luckily I was already in Shinigami form. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

"It's me" a timid famine voice replied.

"Who's 'me'?" I asked as I edged closer to the door so I could hear better.

"In-Inoue" she replied "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" I replied, I walked over to the door and opened it slowly just to be on the safe side. I opened it to reveal the short orange haired female standing whilst moving her feet around nervously on the ground.

"Hey… aha" She greeted me with a slight nervous laugh. I moved to the side and let her in shutting the door behind her. "I heard…" She muttered.

"Boy, news sure does travel fast...heh" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"WHY!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the wooden floor boards, I gave her a confused look. "WHY DID YOU KISS HIM WHY NOT ME?" She cried as pushed me away but I didn't move much. She glared at me with such fury as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I-I-Inoue…"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She pulled me back towards her and grabbed the scruff of my collar and pulled me down to her face "You bastard" she muttered before she furiously kissed me and threw me away after. I had never seen her so worked up and I've **NEVER** seen her swear before! I suddenly felt really guilty that I made her think I like her and now she has kissed me!

"I'm sorry Inoue… but…" I placed my hands gently on her shoulders so that she was looking at me, "I love Toshiro and I really need your help right now, I really do" I looked her in the eyes and tried to give a convincing smile.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted that way it's just I've loved you from the very beginning…" she sighed "Sure, I'll help you and urm, sorry again" she gave a pathetic giggle. Poor Inoue, she must feel so heart broken, but not to be mean or selfish or anything but at the moment that was the least of my worries.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her a friendly hug but it was a bit awkward considering… yeah.

"No matter what, I still want to keep you happy" she smiled "What do you want help with?" she asked politely.

"I can't seem to sense Toshiro's Retisu; I think something bad has happened to him… and he's injured and the last time I felt it I felt it drop drastically…" I sighed.

"Don't worry" she stroked my hand "We will find him and I'll heal him" she smiled encouragingly

"Thank you… Inoue".

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

I woke up from my long sleep to find myself in a new room and this time, not on a bed. I was tied on a wooden chair with many ropes and my mouth was taped with duct tape. Not even the most skilled person could undo these knots. Being placed in this sitting position left me in such agony that my body trembled and my eyes watered with pain. I scanned the room to find it empty apart from one spot light directly in front of me with a dark figure standing under it.

"10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, how nice to see you" the figure turned around. My heart felt as if had been stabbed when I realised it was the same woman from my nightmare, the same hollow mask and the same clothes. I didn't reply. "Heh, heh, speechless are we? I suppose you recognise me, from a dream was it?" he said sarcastically, her voice was so famine and high almost like Orhime's.

"No comment" I replied looking down at my thighs.

"Ah, I see I see, you're afraid you might give something away, am I right?"

"No comment"

"Well you have given enough away, I already have a close eye on that little brat of yours" she laughed. The woman's retisu felt weak, even I could take her down in the state I was in. "You think I'M weak?" she giggled. How did she know that? "Because I can read minds" she replied to my thought.

"Bastard…" I scowled at her. She walked out of the spot light and walked towards mine which was a bit bigger than hers. Once in she circled me.

"For years and years I have studied you captain" She said. She studied me? Like a pedo? "Yes like a pedo" She again replied to my thoughts. I still stared directly at her old spot light. "And through all these years I came to conclusion that you are one of the bet captains I have ever met… plus you have one of the most powerful Zanpakutō' I have ever laid my eyes on, a very rare one indeed" She carried on circling me "I have studied Hyōrinmaru for a long time and It surely is amazing, and it turns out that Hyōrinmaru could make me very powerful very powerful indeed" she giggled.

"What?" I growled "What are you thinking about you stupid woman!" I yelled. She came to my face and breathed deeply.

"Just remember who is tied to a chair with a broken spine and who is standing uninjured in front of you" she scowled. She can't beat me, she's weak and pathetic. "Watch what you say" she mocked "There is not as many people on your side anymore Captain, I may not be strong but your 'friends' are" she laughed hysterically.

"What have you done with them!" I demanded an answer

"Nothing…" she said sarcastically. A vain formed on my fore head "Rukia! Cut him" Demanded the woman with a stern tone. From the darkness around the spotlight came Rukia. She swiftly walked into the spot light and glared at me with envy.

"AGHHHH!" she roared as she sliced my cheek with her Zanpakutō. A red liquid sprayed from my cheek.

"R-R-Rukia!" I cried, why was she turning on me? Suddenly she leaned the sword against my chest and pressed down hard until the tip of it went into my chest. "AGHHH!" I coughed in pain as blood spurted out of my mouth and dribbled down my cheek. Rukia walked back into the darkness until she disappeared.

"Now, you gonna underestimate me?" laughed the woman; I didn't reply. "Oh, and by the way" she turned around "If Ichigo comes after you… he **will** be killed"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Come Morning Light

_Part 4_

"Now, you gonna underestimate me?" laughed the woman; I didn't reply. "Oh, and by the way" she turned around "If Ichigo comes after you… he will be killed". Suddenly I felt uneasy and I was cautious about what I'd say next, like I was balancing on a thin wire 50 feet in the air and if I made any sudden or wrong movement, I'd fall to my death; resulting in the death of Ichigo.

"…Who are you?" I asked my voice shaking tremendously as I did. The masked woman turned around and stared directly at me. She wasn't very tall and she wasn't short so she only had to look down a bit to me as I sat in the chair.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, HAHAHAHAHA" She laughed hysterically echoing around the dark room. The woman glided into the darkness once again to be unseen.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

The leafy forest ground crunched beneath our feet as me and Inoue ran through twigs, bushes and tall ghostly trees. Crack, crunch, snap went the thin fallen branches and twigs of the many trees which caved us in from the outside world stopping us from seeing what lurked beyond the trees and ahead outside of the forest. Inoue's hair bounced playfully as she ran; her hair wasn't the only thing that was bouncing. Her sweet innocent smile gleamed and glowed in the sun light; this isn't the sort of place for a timid young girl. "Can you sense anyone's Retisu?" I asked still running alongside Inoue.

"No… sorry" she replied out of breathe and breathing deeply. I smiled at her as if to say 'it's ok' but I don't think she saw; she has been avoiding eye contact since our little event back in the cabin. I've always hated forests: when I was younger other children would tell creepy stories about what lies within them resulting in me not sleeping for weeks! Suddenly I heard loud branch crack and we stood still

"Did you hear that…?" I asked trying not to make any sudden movements

"…Yes…" replied Inoue also standing extremely still. All of a sudden there was a louder crack and more followed before a large ghastly shadow came closer and closer too us above our heads.

"ITSYYGOOOO!" I looked up to see no one but other than Neliel. Her huge smile dripped a disgusting substance called saliva and her eyes grew wider by the second; she was still in child form. "EEEEEEEEEEEK" She screamed as she landed with a thud on top of me causing me to fall to the floor.

"NEL!" I screeched throwing her off of me "What are you doing here?"

"I've come with you to help your find Captain Hitsygaya!" she giggled "You and big boobs are useless by your swelfs" she mocked folding her arms and turning away.

"WHAT! REMIND ME WHO HAS SAVED YOUR ASS!" I shouted at her face

"YOU REMIND ME WHICH CHILD HAS KICKED ASS TO SAVE YOURS!" She yelled back feeling smug with her reply.

"She has a point" pointed out Inoue, I gave her a death glare making her laugh nervously "aha".

"I think I've made my pwoint" Said Nel folding her arms once again.

"You're not coming." I said with a stern voice and suddenly my right leg became very warm and very wet.

"PLEASE ITSYGO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE IM SORRY PLEASE!" Nel begged as tears streamed down her face and onto my leg as she was clinging to it. She buried her face into my leg "ITSYGOOO!" She cried again. I looked down at her and she looked up as her huge moon like eyes glittered and became shiny due to the tears which drowned them.

"No" I said sternly. This could go on for ever.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

I felt as if I wasn't alone in that dark room, like just one person was still in there somewhere lurking within the shadows with a close eye on me. The pain from my spine was becoming less painful, it couldn't have been broken, and it probably was only a fracture. Dry blood still lay on my pale chin and down my neck. I felt so cold without my captain's robe on and I felt… to revealing even though it was only my top half: I am very self-conscious. Suddenly the sound of footsteps crept out of the darkness and a familiar face popped up. It was once again Ichimaru Gin.

"Ichimaru" I said "So you came back? Come to crush me again you scum?" I scowled. He walked up to the chair with his same old joker smile smeared across his face.

"Ah, Toshiro, I just wanted to speak with ya, tats' all!" he grinned as he stood in front of the chair I was tied too.

"If he wasn't in the cabin don't blame me!" I growled looking up at him slightly.

"I'm not fussed on his where bouts Toshiro-kun, I'm more interested in something else" His smile widened as he randomly sat on the floor in front of me.

"A-and what is that?" I asked expecting him to say something even worse like 'I'm more interested in to where to host his funeral'' but boy was I wrong.

"I am more interested in you, Toshiro-kun" He smiled as his hand stroked against my thigh.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?" I gasped unable to move away his hand as my hands were tied back.

"Don't be shy Toshiro-Kun, you know you want me" he said sarcastically. His kneeled down on his knees in front of me and leaned his hands on the sides of the chair so that his face was close to mine.

"B-b-back off Ichimaru!" I squeaked as I turned my face to the side a bit so that just my cheek was looking at him. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. His left hand trailed along me ribs gently stroking my soft pale skin causing me to twitch.

"Awwww, you nervous?" he mocked. Suddenly the tip of his tongue was tickling my chest. My body felt tense, I was so confused and frightened, I don't love Ichimaru and he certainly doesn't love me! So why was he doing this? "Relax, be grateful on what your about to receive" he laughed. I was afraid to even imagine on what I was about to 'receive' but I had something in mind. His left hand then trailed down to my trouser waist and tugged on them gently.

"GET OFF ICHIMARU!" I cried gritting my teeth and looking away. He leaned in towards my waist and kissed me gently a couple of times just above the belt.

"Ya like that?" He asked as he looked up at me. I didn't reply. He opened his mouth and bit down on the top of my trousers and pulled them down slightly before using his hands to pull them off completely leaving my bare legs and my boxers showing. "You look a little hot Toshiro-Kun, here let me help you" he laughed

"GET OFF ME NOW!" I yelled, a bit of blood came up from my throat, I coughed it up.

"Shhh, calm down" he smiled. He bit my boxers and pulled them off completely, I was totally revealed. My cheeks started to blush. He smiled at me once more before looking down and breathing slowly over my cock. The heat from his breath made it hard to handle. He kissed all around it and licked around it too as well as breathing every now and again. I tried so hard not too but I couldn't help it; I slowly started to erect. "See, I knew you wanted it" he grinned. He bowed his head back down before running the tip of tongue down the side of my erected cock. I tried to hold it in but I moaned slightly.

"Awahhh" I gritted my teeth and carried on looking away from him. He then started to lick near the ring and inside the slit on the top: this being a very sensitive area. He carried on for a little while longer before shoving the whole of my cock into his mouth, as it entered his tongue still continued to touch the sensitive parts, he bobbed his head up and down getting faster and faster. "AGH!" I cried, I tried to hold it in again but I just couldn't. Why did this feel so good? I spoke a word after every breath, "Get…off…me…" I breathed deeply as he continued to suck on my cock. Suddenly it happened, I came. He slowly removed his mouth and licked the cum off his lips and licked it off the sides of my cock, "Ahhh" I breathed in a sigh of relief that it was over. He looked up at me and smiled. He slipped on my boxers and trousers once again before standing up and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ya welcome" his smile widened. My fore head was dripping with sweat as I continued to breathe deeply, my cheeks were a bright red and I was shaking from head to toe. I didn't know what to say: it felt so good but it felt so wrong.

"BASTARD!" I cried as tears slowly streamed down my cheeks.

"Ah, how ungrateful" he sniggered "T'was just a little gift to keep ya occupied". I glared into his eyes

"I thought you were homophobic!" I scowled

"I am" he laughed wildly before he made his way to the darkness once again and slowly disappeared. I looked down at the dusty floor, I felt so guilty.

_To be continued…_


End file.
